Doubutsu Kato
Doubutsu Kato (動物過渡, lit. "Animal Crossing"), a free city that lies at the crossroads of the spiritual world. Beyond the heights of the rose wall is a vast population containing a multitude of races, tribes, and creeds. Of the various races that dwell here, the henge yokai command the greatest wealth and respect. Among these shape-shifting animal tribes, the twelve most illustrious and powerful, whom are known as the twelve tribes of the zodiac, rule over the bustling Doubutsu Kato. Origins It isn't clear which tribe founded Doubutsu Kato, although many would exhuberantly proclaim it. Being at a crossroads between the material world, the spiritual realms, and the dark lands of the hollows, it was well positioned as a trading post and waypoint for travelers. More likely than not the city now known as Doubutsu Kato predated the henge yokai tribes, who came to reside here afterward. The rulership of the twelve tribes of the zodiac has provided an era of unprecendented prosperity and security for the residents of Doubutsu Kato by defending them from hollow attacks, and consequently, the population has flourished. Customs & Traditions Doubutsu Kato is a hodgepodge of various cultures and traditions, and navigating the city can be extremely confusing, as one block to the next may be comprised of entirely differing ethnicities, patterns, and architecture. The one underlying philosophy the residents of Doubutsu Kato hold, is a respect for life and personal expression. Here, the life and desires of even a small animal is measured as equal to that of a human. The Twelve Tribes of the Zodiac The twelve most powerful and influential tribes of Doubutsu Kato jointly rule the city and surrounding lands, and defend them from hollow attacks. Each of the twelve tribes of the zodiac has a headquarters located at one of the twelve celestial mansions that ring the exterior of the Doubutsu Kato, and each has an appointed representative (tribe champion) who epitomizes the strength, fighting styles, and morality of his tribe. The champions of each tribe vote on issues, and while the process is largely democratic, contentious issues over tribe politics and resources can result in the exercise of force. A single ruling tribe (which is determined by the month of the year) has veto power over any decisions that will have a larger impact on Doubutsu Kato; personal problems, vendettas, and matters of the heart are not under the jurisdiction of the zodiac, and are handled on a case-by-case basis, according to the laws of a precint and the leeway it may afford. Attacking a single one of the zodiac tribes or a tribe representative is perceived to be an attack on Doubutsu Kato, and so each tribe will always vigourously defends its allies from outside attack... with one notable exception. During a tribe's "weakest" month of the year (six months before or after the month upon which that tribe would have veto power), another henge yokai tribe may attempt to wrest control from that zodiac tribe. These miniature civil wars are overlooked by the other members of the zodiac tribes. If the contenders are able to defeat the defenders, and conquer their opponents' celestial mansion, they are then appointed as a new zodiac tribe in the losers' place. The Neko (Shihouin) tribe (formerly the first tribe of the zodiac, of the month of January) was recently displaced by their competitors, the Nezumi (Iyashii) tribe, in a surprise coup. The Twelve Tribes of the Zodiac consist of the following: *'Nezumi' (鼠, lit. "Rat"), Family Name: Iyashii (卑しい一族, Iyashii Ichizoku) *'Ushi' (牛, lit. "Ox"), Family Name: Kenta (権田一族, Kenta Ichizoku) *'Tora' (虎, lit. "Tiger"), Family Name: Kenisamu (権勇む一族, Kenisamu Ichizoku) *'Usagi' (兎, lit. "Rabbit"), Family Name: Chiyoko (地横一族, Chiyoko Ichizoku) *'Ryū' (竜, lit. "Dragon"), Family Name: Kokoro (心一族, Kokoro Ichizoku) *'Hebi' (蛇, lit. "Snake"), Family Name: Orochi (大蛇一族, Orochi Ichizoku) *'Uma' (午, lit. "Horse"), Family Name: Jinsoku (迅速一族, Jinsoku Ichizoku) *'Hitsuji' (羊, lit. "Sheep"), Family Name: Meiko (命児一族, Meiko Ichizoku) *'Saru' (申, lit. "Monkey"), Family Name: Momomori (桃森一族, Momomori Ichizoku) *'Tori' (酉, lit. "Rooster"), Family Name: Noboru (上る一族, Noboru Ichizoku) *'Inu '(戌, lit. "Dog"), Family Name: Shiba (志波一族, Shiba Ichizoku) *'Inoshishi' (猪, lit. "Boar"), Family Name: Takahiro (多寡尋一族, Takahiro Ichizoku) Other or Previous Tribes of the Zodiac: *'Neko' (猫, lit. "Cat"), Family Name: Shihouin (四楓院一族, Shihouin Ichizoku) *'Tanuki' (狸, lit. "Racoon"), Family Name: Takumi (巧み一族, Takumi Ichizoku) *'Kitsune' (狐, lit. "Fox"), Family Name: Ayano (綾野一族, Ayano Ichizoku) *'Ookami' (狼, lit. "Wolf"), Family Name: Sajin (左陣一族, Sajin Ichizoku) Locations Outer City *Rose Wall - The rose wall is quite literally a massive wall of poisonous barbs and intoxicating flowers. Only the Usagi (Chiyoko) tribe knows the secrets of its construction and are capable of navigating its tangles. The vines of the rose wall are as hard as steel, and their barbs can tear flesh as easily as sharpened sword. Its most dangerous features, however, is the deadly poison the barbs exude and the noxious, paralyzing aromas that saturate the air. If attacked or damaged, the rose wall rapidly regenerates wherever it is cut. *12 Celestial Mansions - The twelve celestial mansions are massive enclosures that ring the exterior of Doubutsu Kato. Each houses one of the twelve tribes of the zodiac, and the appearance of each varies wildly according the temprement, philosophy, and nature of the inhabitants. Inner City *Wards - An urban sprawl of incomprehensible proportions, the wards are home to the majority of Doubutsu Kato's population. The law enforcement and defense of each ward falls under the jurisdiction of a particular zodiac tribe- though most tribes do not rigourously impose their laws upon the inhabitants, and only interfere in personal affairs if they would cause great disturbances of the peace. Consequently, mercenaries of all kinds can find work enforcing the rules of businesses and the "laws" of rich individuals. *Kato District Recent Events Trivia *I am using the present tense in writing this article, because I think it sounds more formal, and since the information contained herein is to be used for Turn Back the Pendulum: Sengoku . Behind the Scenes